The Third Holmes Brother
by Angel of Death360
Summary: This is a story about Sherrinford Holmes, the unknown Holmes brother and what happened to him.


**TOP SECRET MI6 FACILITY, SOMEWHERE IN IRELAND**

Prisoner 171 sat in his prison cell, on the thin mattress that served as a bed. He had been in this cell for the last couple of years, captured by an MI6 agent by the name of Mycroft Holmes in China for trying to sell state secrets to the Chinese government. Mycroft often didn't do legwork, however he made an exception for Prisoner 171, because Prisoner 171's real name was Sherrinford Holmes, and he was the youngest brother of Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes. Sherrinford stood up and looked at himself in the mirror on the opposite wall of his cell, which was only three metres from his bed. He was tall, about six feet, with dark hair and handsome features, a sharp jawbone and brown eyes. Many people had often remarked that he looked quite similar to his older brother Sherlock. Many had often noted the striking resemblance he shared with the actor Tom Hiddleston. The facility he was currently housed in contained no other prisoners, no other cells, just him, as a special consideration from Mycroft, to ensure nothing would happen to him. If he was put in a normal prison and the other prisoners found out that he was related to either Mycroft, the most powerful man in the country, or Sherlock, who had put most of the prisoners there in the first place, bad stuff was bound to happen. The facility also housed two dozen guards; to make sure Sherrinford didn't escape, seeing as how he had the same genius-level intelligence as both his brothers and the same deductive skills, the more guards the better. One of the guards walked past his cell at that very moment, not stopping to talk or even look at him, they were under strict orders not to make contact with the prisoner under any circumstance. Each guard was armed with an MP5 submachine gun and a Beretta M9, which this guard had holstered on his hip.

"I see your wife is still at her sister's place" said Sherrinford as the guard stopped walking, then as he began again Sherrinford said "perhaps you shouldn't have slept with her other sister, but then again you are a man of weak will, aren't you?"

The guard again stopped walking; Sherrinford could see the obvious rage on his face. Sherrinford resumed by saying "your German Shepherd is sick, no" he said as he made a better observation, "he's dead. You've recently had him put down. I don't doubt he'd have gotten sick after the diet you fed him after the departure of your wife."

That did it. The guard took a key out of his pocket and slid it into the lock of the cell door as Sherrinford inched backwards.

"I'm going to enjoy this" said the guard as he put the MP5 submachine gun down on the floor behind him.

Sherrinford smiled as he said "me too."

The guard advanced on him, fists up, ready to strike. His fist went forward in a punch, but Sherrinford was ready, he blocked the clumsy punch, then with his other hand grabbed the guard's head and smashed it into the mirror, evoking a loud smashing noise but rendering the guard unconscious. Sherrinford waited, listening closely, expecting the running footsteps of the other twenty-three guards. Nothing. Time for phase two.

Twenty minutes later Sherrinford had stripped the guard of his uniform and was now wearing it, while the still unconscious guard was wearing his prison jumpsuit and was laying in the bed, facing away from the cell door and any other guards who would come for their shift. After picking up the submachine gun on the floor he left the cell, closing the door behind him and locking it. He pulled the guard's cap down lower on his head, by now another guard would be walking towards the cell to begin his shift. The guard emerged at the top of the corridor and began walking straight towards Sherrinford. For a moment panic made its way into him, if the guard recognised him it would all be over, but the panic was gone as soon as it was there as the guard walked straight past him, nodding at him as he made his way to the cell. It had worked. None of the guards recognised him, they weren't supposed to look at him and so had virtually no idea what he actually looked like, apart from the photographs they'd been presented with, which were years old. Sherrinford made his way into the break room, where the guards relaxed and talked before their shifts began. There was only one other guard in there, and he was asleep on the couch. There was a window that led outside. Sherrinford went over to it and opened it, climbing through and dropping to the ground, he saw that he was surrounded by trees. The facility was in a forest. There was no security around the facility, all of it was concentrated inside, they were so sure that he would never escape that they hadn't thought of putting security outside the facility. He made his way through the trees for hours until he came to the edge of the forest and was confronted with the image of a small town, some two kilometres away. He'd done it, escaped. Now back to London, he had unfinished business with his brothers.


End file.
